


Understand My Weakness, Do You?

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [39]
Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: Art, F/F, jello wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I guess that's a thing?
Relationships: Ms. Pac-Man/Ghost
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Understand My Weakness, Do You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).




End file.
